


Your love is my treasure

by marionfj



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, uncharted - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:28:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 11,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24916111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marionfj/pseuds/marionfj
Summary: Aleven Drake is Nathan and Samuel’s little sister, she went with them on the search of Henry Avery hidden treasure but little did she knew that she was gonna fall for their associate, Rafe Adler.
Relationships: Rafe Adler/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

Prologue

The prison's court was full, every prisonners were outside at this time of the day. Vargas was looking for your brothers Nathan and Samuel, and their associate, Rafe Adler. He finally spot them, they were talking in a corner, probably about the treasure, safe from any curious ear.

"Idiotos" called Vargas, angrily, as he walked toward them.

Your brothers and Rafe stopped talking and exchanged a look before walking towards him.

"In my office. Now!" 

Sam and Nate exchanged a mischevious glare, before following him into his office. 

"What is it now ?" Asked Rafe, annoyed as he closed the door. 

Vargas gave him a cold look, and you smirked. When Nathan and Sam saw you they ran towards you to hug you. A smile of satisfaction drew itself upon Rafe's face when he saw you. 

"Can't I get a hug too ?" He asked with a smirk. 

You gave him an annoyed look, before turning your back to him to face your brothers.

"Glad to see that you survived this week without me." You said with a smirk.  
"Is that your way to say that you missed us?!" Said Sam, with a smile. 

You rolled your eyes while smiling.

"If it makes you happy to believe it, then sure!" You laughed, while Vargas and Rafe stared at you, waiting.  
"We don't have much time." Said Vargas, annoyed. 

You gave him a cold look, and so did your brothers. You talked with them about the plan and how everything was going, Sam told you that he was sure that you had to go to Scotland, the clue they'll found there would confirm that.  
Suddenly you heard a knock on the door. Vargas said something in Spanish and then turned at you. 

"Time's up."

You sighed. 

"I'll see you tomorrow I guess." You said with a small smile. 

Your brothers hugged you one last time before you left, anxious, about what would happen next.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

You spent the next day cleaning the appartement you were sharing with Sully.  
You felt that something bad was going to happen and you were worried about your big brothers.  
You were so tensed, doing the housework was the only thing that could occupy your mind and make you forget about your thoughts.  
You were expecting the boys to come home in the afternoon, but you had no sign of them and as you waited your anxiety grew bigger and bigger. Sully tried to reassure you, only to stress you more in the end.  
As the night was coming, you couldn't sleep or eat until they came back home, you stayed on the couch waiting. Sully stayed with you but you both remained silent, being too worried to talk, you just starred at the ceilling and the furniture in the appartment.  
Something happened, you knew it, or else they would have been back by now. You feared the worst, what if they got killed ? What if Rafe betrayed your brothers and let them rot in jail while he was looking for the treasure ? No. You had to stop worrying, but you couldn't. Something bad happened you could feel it, you just hoped that your brothers would come back in one piece.

At ten past twenty you heard footsteps in the hallway, and you knew it was them. You opened the door before they could even reach it, forcing a smile onto your face.  
When you saw Nate and Rafe but not Sam your face decomposed.  
You looked at Nathan and when your gaze met you realized that he was broken, destroyed. All you could see in your brother's eyes was a tornado of sadness and anger. He didn't even have to talk, you guessed what happened by yourself.  
Sam died. These two words echoed in your head.  
Your brother died.  
Nathan went upstairs directly, he didn't say a word to anyone, not even to you nor Sully; he didn't have the strenght to talk about it.  
Rafe closed the door, he tried to talk to you but you didn't listen, you went to the balcony; you needed some fresh air.  
You felt so empty, you couldn't even cry.  
You couldn't realize that you lost your brother. How could this happen ? Nothing never went as planned ! But how could your brother die ? It all felt like a big joke. After everything that has happened, everything that you did to seek for this treasure, everything that HE did, that's how he ended up ? He did not deserve that.

"Aleven?" You heard Rafe calling.

You turned your head to face him.

"What do you want?!" 

He walked and stood besides you, he stared at the view for a moment but didn't answer. 

"I'm sorry." He finally said. 

You looked at him, with such madness in your eyes, he looked away. 

"Of course, it's your fault! Who else could have caused it and ruin everything, other than you ?!" You bawled. 

Rafe didn't say anything but he looked at you as if he wanted to yell at you too. 

"You know what you are ? A stupid spoiled jerk thief ! That's what you are ! You used to treat Sam like shit and you still treat Nathan like shit, you treat everyone like shit, is it because you were never validated as a child ?! That you need to put down other people to feel better ? That you need to act as if you own everything and everyone ? Get over yourself and stop acting like if what you did had no repercussions ! Do you realize that you are one of the worst person I've ever met ?! You go around treating people like shit and getting them killed for your own purpose ! You’re the worst Rafe ! Fuck you !" 

Rafe stared at you, and narrowed his eyes, his mouth was slightly open; he was shocked. He surely did not expected that from you.  
When your gaze met you saw a mix of rage and sadness in his eyes. You might have hurt his huge ego, poor little brat. 

"Did I just hurt your ego ?!" You asked sarcastically. 

Rafe then smiled and gave you an amused look, as if everything you've just said had been forgotten. 

"You are such an interesting person, do you always analyze everyone, or is it just with the person you love ?" 

He had his gaze on you and he grinned when you tightened your knuckles. 

"Don't you think you've already made me mad enough ? What the hell do you want now ?! What are you trying to do ?!" 

He gave you a suggestive look, before caressing your left cheek with his thumb. 

"Sleep well, we're leaving early for Scotland tomorrow." He walked back inside, leaving you alone and angry. 

"Who the fuck does he thinks he is ?" You mumbled.

You tried to calm down, but you wanted to hit him so bad, if it wasn't for the treasure you would have killed him already. That's when you realised; Scotland. Sam was right. The next clue, or the treasure was in Scotland; Sam was right. Your brother did not die in vain.

The next morning Rafe came into your room to wake you up. 

"Rise and shine little one !" He exclaimed as he opened your bedroom door violently. 

You covered yourself with your sheets, before showing him your middle finger. 

"Fuck you." You muttered.  
"That's not a very nice thing to say." He pouted sarcastically.

He stared at you with an amused look on his face, before leaving.  
You sighed, you hated him, you truly did, and if it wasn't for his money he wouldn't be working with you and your brothers. Brother now.  
You finally woke up, and got dressed up, you went to the bathroom and finished packing before going downstairs. 

"Is Sully awake ?" You asked to your brother.

Nathan tried to look "normal" and hide his sadness but he was truly heartbroken, and he wasn't going to get better anytime soon, you could see it in his eyes.

"On the balcony." 

You shook your head and took something to eat before walking towards the balcony.  
Sully was there, leaning onto the rail, smoking one of his cigars, watching the beach and the other houses which were spreading in front of you.  
He wasn't coming with you, he was on the track of something else. And even though you wouldn't admit it, you were going to miss him.

"Hey" you said as you opened the window. 

Sully turned his head to face you and smiled. 

"Hey little one." 

You walked until you got besides him. You both stood there, admiring the view in silence. 

"Are you-"  
"Yes I am sure." He said, cutting you mid-sentence. 

You gave him a sad look, before staring at the view in front of you. 

"I'm gonna miss you too, little one." He said, before petting your back. 

You suddenly hugged him, very tightly, and he hugged you back. It felt good to be held in his big arms, you felt safe there. You wished that you never had to leave him, but alas, you couldn't do otherwhise this time, but you promised yourself that after this, you would never abandon him again. You let go your grip after a moment and gave Sully another sad smile. 

"Be careful out there." He told you with a small smile.  
"You too." 

You turned your back to him and walked inside. You tried to put on a natural look on your face and not to cry, but it was hard; you lost your brother last night, you didn't cry, you were leaving Sully and once again you didn't cry. As far as you could remember you never really cried and you never wanted to, but right now that's all you wanted to do.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

"You okay ?" Asked Nate, concerned.   
"Of course ! C'mon we need to leave !" You answered with a fake smile. 

Rafe was already outside waiting for you; he was in a black car, that was probably your ride to the airport.  
You put your bags into the back before getting in. The ride was silent, none of you felt the need to speak because you were all tired and mostly angry. So you just watched the landscape passing through the window.  
As soon as you arrived to the airport two men took your bags and put them into Rafe's private jet. You weren't surprised.  
The flight to Scotland was long and very silent, it was awful. The boys didn't speak a word for the whole trip, and Nate ended up falling asleep. You stayed awake the whole time, and tried to read some books and magazine to distract yourself. When you finally landed in Scotland it was night time there and a car was already waiting for you at the airport; and once again you weren't even surprised.  
The car drove you to an hotel, which wasn't far from the St Dismas Cathedral. That was probably where you'll be spending the rest of the stay.

That night, even though you were tired, you went on the rooftop and stood there just watching the stars, freeing your mind from everything, you were alone, so alone, it felt so good but as the same time it just felt so lonely. You needed to be alone, to free your mind, you just needed some space, but you also needed someone, someone to rely on, someone who could help you, someone who could be there for you, because you were tired of keeping everything to you, and as strong as you were, it was too much to handle, you were starting to break, to crack. You really did not wanted to but it was unevitable, sooner or later you were going to break down.  
You took a deep breathe, sat on the border of the roof, and stared at the beautiful black sky sprinkled with these tiny, sparkling stars.

"Aleven ?" 

You heard a voice calling from behind, which surprised you. You turned your head to face Rafe, who seemed just as surprised as you were.  
You questioned him with your eyes as he walked towards you.  
He sat next to you and starred at the stary sky that was spreading out in front of him. You both just sat here in silence for awhile, before you decided to break the silence.

"Why are you here ?" You asked.  
"You know what, don't answer, I know what you're gonna say and I don't want to hear the sound of your voice!" You said before he could even answer your question.

Rafe just starred at you surprised, but then he smirked.

"Once again you were about to cry, weren't you ?"

You blinked very fast while staring at him.

"I don't "cry"." You said with an agressive tone.  
"Oh my bad, I forgot that you were way too "though" to cry."

You stared at him, angrily, then stood up and walked towards the door. You really did not needed that right now.

"What ? Did I hurt your ego ?" He asked sarcastically.  
"Fuck you Rafe." You said.

He stood up and walked towards you. You were both very tensed and you knew that you were about to argue.

"Oh fuck me ? Fuck you Aleven ! You're the one who's been treating me like crap, you think I'm just gonna ignore it ?"  
"Me ?! Have you heard the way you're talking to EVERYBODY ?! I'm talking to you like that because you don't deserve my respect !"  
"Oh no ! You're talking like that because you want to act though, this is your defense mecanism ! Do you really think that I wouldn't have noticed it ?!"  
"You know nothing about me !" You shouted.  
“Oh yes? Is that what you think?”

You nodded your head up and down, waiting for him to say something.

“You think that you’re the only one who observes the others?”

You rolled your eyes, waiting for him to develop his thoughts.

“I’ve been watching you and your brothers since the beginning.”  
“And?” You asked annoyed.  
“It’s been quite interesting. You act all strong and though but deep down you’re just a broken little girl.”

You stared at him and remained silent for a moment and then laughed. 

“I’m not a “broken little girl”. Seriously is that what you think ? Then you’re more of an idiot then I thought you were.”  
“Do not call me an idiot! You don’t know me Aleven so stop acting as if!”  
“Or what?”  
“I’ll hurt you.”  
“I’m not afraid of you. I can kick your ass if I want to.”  
“I’l not talking about physical pain, but mental. I can mentally hurt you and I won’t hesitate.”  
“Then go for it!”  
“Aren’t you hurt enough? Do you really want more?”

You had your arms crossed and you were starring at him, with a glance of dare, waiting for him to do something.

“You‘re so stubborn, that could get you killed in this job.” He marked a pause, and starred at you with an hesitant look.  
“You’re broken. You feel like you were never loved as a child, you have no landmark or whatsoever, you’re unstable and-“  
“Shut up! Shut up!” You yelled, cutting him mid-sentence. “I don’t want to hear you say anything else.”  
“Is the truth to hard to handle?”

You turned your back and opened the door.

“You and me. We’re alike, uh? That’s why you know all of this.” you said before facing him.

Rafe smirked, being half proud half disgusted, while you felt your eyes becoming all wet.

“And you’re smarter than I thought you were.”  
“You’re such a jerk.”

You felt a tear rolling down your cheek, that you tried to hide from Rafe.

“There’s no need to hide your tears, I won’t judge you for that.”  
“Sure thing. You judged me for everything else but not for that.”  
“Unlike you I don’t judge people like that, especially when those people are as broken as you are.”  
“Don’t start acting all nice because you are not.”  
“Will you stop ?! You’re the one who’s judging right now Aleven.”

You broke down in tears in front of Rafe who did not really knew what to do.

“Come on.” He said as he was grabbing your hand.

He took you to the edge of the roof where he sat you down and made you look at the sky.

“It’s gonna be okay Aleven. I promise.”

You cried even more. You weren’t understanding why he was suddenly so nice with you when all you did was to treat him as if he were nothing.  
He sat down next to you and held your hand.

“I swear to you that we will find this treasure and that you will finally be happy.”  
“Why-why are you being so sweet? Why?” You asked trying to stop crying.  
“Because you’ve been hurt enough. And I also think that you deserve to see my good side so you’ll know that I’m not a total asshole.”

You smiled a bit.

“Why does it matter?”  
“Because you need to be proved that the world isn’t full of scumbags.”  
“You’re still an asshole. At least a little bit.”

You laughed and Rafe smiled.

“There I recognize the Aleven I know.” He said with a mischievous tone.  
“Yeah... I guess so.”

You swept the last tears away and Rafe smiled at you.   
He was beautiful when he smiled, it suited him way better than when he put on that angry grin.   
It was a shame that he did not smile more often. 

You were both staring at the sky in silence, lost in your thought. It did not feel awkward or weird at this exact moment, it just felt great, to know that there was someone who understood you, to know that you were wrong all-along and that this person was in reality a person, who had just suffered just as much as you and was just protecting himself. It was great to know that, maybe, now, you could count on each other. It was great to know that, from now on, things had changed, and that they wouldn't be ever the same again, because now, there was something uniting you, a bond had been formed between the two of you.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Three

You yawned, that's what put you out of your thought.

"I should..go to bed."  
"So do I. We got searches to do tomorrow."

You abruptly stood up, and held your hands under your jawline.

"Thank you again.." You said, with a light smile. "I, it was.."

Rafe stood up too, and smiled at you.

"Good night Rafe, and thank you again.."

You walked towards the door and smiled at him again before closing it. Rafe was still standing here, staring at the door, a hint of a smile on his lips.

"Good night Aleven." He said softly.

The following morning you woke up around 9 a.m, your brother was already awake, and so was Rafe. You met for breakfast in the restaurating aisle of the hotel, none of you spoke until you had all finished eating.

"In fifteen minutes we'll meet in the lobby." Said Rafe with a strict tone.

You and Nathand exchanged a tired look, and went upstairs to finish getting ready.

The day was long and exhausting, Rafe had established a plan, you spent the whole day under the sun, rummaging through the St Dismas Cathedral, but you found nothing, nothing at all.   
Rafe wasn't even mad, he said that "it wouldn't be funny if you found the treasure so easily".   
You didn't think the same, you wanted to find this damn treasure as soon as possible so it would all be over and you could finally move on.   
But you wouldn't find it anytime soon, and something inside you knew it.

This evening you took a long, relaxing bath before going to the roof, once again. You saw Rafe out there, he was sitting at the exact same spot where you two were last night.

"Hey." You said, so he could notice your presence.

He turned his head towards you and gave you a small "evening" before staring at the sky again.  
You sat next to him, you were only a few centimeters away from each other.

You wanted to ask him the question that was burning your lips since last night but he was so quiet, and he, for once, seemed to be so peaceful, you did not want to annoy him, so you tried to focus on the view that was spreading in front of you. The sky was navy blue, the stars weren't particularly shining but the moon was full, and beautiful. The only noise you could hear was the hoot of an owl.  
But you ended up staring at Rafe, who noticed it. So you spoke before he could even open his mouth.

"What happened to you ?”

He slightly opened his mouth and scowled, you immediately regreted asking him this question.

"My father never loved me. He always treated me like crap, he hit me, insulted me, told me that I was "weak" "a coward", he wanted me to be "though", "a real man". We never had a good relationship, and his father was more of a dad to me than he will ever be, actually he's the one who taught me everything about pirates and Henry Avery." He said with a smile.  
"He died when I was 14, and I was not allowed to cry, because I was supposed to "be a man". Now ? I suffer from anxiety, I have anger issues and on top of that my sleeping schedule is fucked up. If it wasn't for my mother and the money I wouldn't be in touch with him anymore."

You stared at him, surprised that he opened up to you so easily. 

"I might have had money and a family but I was never really appreciated much, I had no friends, no siblings, no one. I was alone against him. My grandfather and my mother were the only one there for me." His voice broke when he spoke.

You stared at him upset, before suddenly hugging him. As sudden as it was, he hugged you back; he needed it. 

"At least you were right when you said that I was never validated as a child." His voice was a mix of sadness and anger when he spoke.  
"I'm so sorry." You said, realising the impact of your words. "I didn't know.."  
"Don't be, I know that you were upset this night."

You defected your glare towards the sky, the trees and the buildings in front of you.

"You're empty." You blurted.  
"So are you."

You exchanged a look.

"Finding the treasure is not going to fulfill you, nor make you feel any better."  
"I know." He paused. "It is not going to bring Sam back."

You sighed.

"I know."

You both remained silent for the rest of the night. You admired the quiet and peaceful landscape in front of you for a while, when it was around 11 p.m you decided that it was time to sleep ; you had a long day ahead of you, you needed to rest a bit.  
Rafe stayed on the roof longer. He never slept much, he wasn't going to fix his sleeping schedule now, with the excitement, the stress and the anxiety things weren't about to allow him to sleep better.  
You spent the next days searching in the graveyard next to the cathedral and even into the cathedral, but you found nothing. Your next option was to dig into the ground or even to break the walls, but you knew that the treasure was not here, it was just a giant hunt, and this was the first clue.   
Somewhere in this cathedral was a clue that would help you find the treasure, not THE treasure itself.  
Like Rafe said it wouldn't be funny if it was so easy.

One night, once again, you went on the rooftop and admired the view, but this time you were alone.  
You stared at the dark blue sky for a while, laying down on the dirty, cold floor, you forgot about everything else. You were just starring at the sky and the stars, relaxing, freeing your mind. That was until you heard the sound of the door which opened. You immediately straightened up.  
Rafe walked toward you and finally sat down a few inches away from you.

"Why do you always come here ?" You asked after a while.

Rafe starred at you for a moment, thinking about the question you just asked him.

"You're very curious for someone who hates me." He said with a smirk.

You rolled your eyes.

"You know that I don't. Not anymore anyway, now answer my question, you vicious manipulator."

He gave you an unimpressed glare, before smiling. 

"I just like the sky. It's beautiful and relaxing. It's the only moment I can escape the real world and all the..stress." He finally admitted.

Just like you; he was just like you, it made you smile.  
The more you talked with him the more you realised that you were both so…similar.  
Maybe that's why you hated him at first; because he reminded you of yourself, a cockier version of yourself, but still. You both had many things in common, wether it was emotionally or your temper, you might both be from different social backgrounds, but you shared a lot of similarities.  
You had your gaze on him, and you were smiling, lost in your thoughts. When Rafe realised it, he smirked.

"I know that I'm dreamy Aleven, but you should get yourself together, I thought that it would be harder to seduce you."

He got you out of your thoughts and as soon as you realised what he had just said your features hardened.

"Will you stop ?!"  
"Why would I ?! I actually like it when you're mad." He said with a mischevious grin.

You gave him a playfull punch on the shoulder and he gave you a mischevious look.  
You then lay down on the floor, with a hand on you stomach and the other under your head.

“I think that we’re finally getting along Rafe.”  
“I never expected that.” He said as he lay down next to you.  
“Me neither.” You said before starting to laugh. And so did Rafe.

He started laughing. And it was the first time that you heard him laugh, like really laughing. And his laugh was so beautiful and so pure for someone that you thought were so devilish.  
You then looked at him with a smile.  
A few days ago you wouldn't have believed that you and Rafe Adler would become friends, who would talk about your personnal issues and laugh together. 

You would have never believed that, neither would have Rafe.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

A few days went by and still no sign of the treasure or of an other clue, and it was becoming annoying.   
Nathan wanted to leave and didn’t care about the treasure anymore while Rafe was pissed off.  
He wanted to keep searching the area for a few days. And you, you didn't know what to do. You wanted to leave this place and go with your big brother and Sully, but as the same time you wanted to find this treasure, and you did not wanted to leave Rafe. He became very important to you these past few days, you really liked him, you didn't wanted to abandon him.  
So you didn't know what to do, you where lost, completely lost.

This night you went to the rooftop, as usual, and you thought about the situation, what should you do ? Nathan would leave sooner or later, and as much as you wanted to stay with him you didn't wanted to give up on this treasure, nor Rafe.  
That's when you realised. You loved him; you were in love with Rafe Adler.  
All these night spent together, everything that you said to each other, these made you fall in love with him.

"Missed me ?"

You blenched a little when you heard his voice behind you.

"The answer is still no, sorry." You said with a small grin.

He sat down next to you and rolled his eyes, which made you smile.

"You know, with everything that has happened, I think that I might never take you seriously again."  
"Maybe I should get angry, perhaps you'd think otherwhise." He said with a smirk.

A hint of a smile appeared on your face.

"Things would be even worse, you should just give up."

Suddenly the joy faded away, you could feel it. Something was off.

"Well, now that you are talking about giving up." Said Rafe lowering his voice.

He cleared his throat, and looked at you.

“I’ll be leaving too.”

Your face decomposed. You were so shocked by these words 

“What ? Why? What about the treasure?!”  
“It’s not here Aleven, and you know it. This doesn’t mean that I’ll stop looking for it. I’ll keep searching but not here.”  
“And where will you go?”  
“To my loft in Boston.”  
“But. Rafe. We can’t juste give up like that.”  
“We’re not giving up.”

You sighed.

“Yes. Yes you are. And so is Nathan. What am I gonna do?!”  
“You can go home with your brother.”

He turned his head toward you.

“Or you can come with me.”

Your eyes brightened up as soon as these words came out of his mouth.

“Really?”  
“Yes.”

A light smile drew itself upon your face, but you deflected your gaze from his. You had to tell him about your feelings, he had to know, it was the right opportunity.

"Are you okay ?" Suddenly asked Rafe.  
"Sure, why ?"  
"You seem a little, off."  
"Actually I was thinking about what you would do if I wasn't there." You said with a smirk.

Rafe gave you an annoyed look, and you punched him on the shoulder before laughing.  
You were staring at him while he was staring at the night sky and you couldn’t help but think that he was handsome as hell.

"I love you." You suddenly bursted out.

Rafe suddenly straightened up. slighlty oppened his mouth and raised his brows due to the the shock.  
You muttered something under your breath before hiding your face with your hands.  
You were so stupid, you just ruined the moment.

"I'm so sorry!" You said before standing up.

Rafe stood up too, his gaze locked on your face still surprised by what you just said.

"Say something."

He blinked and then smirked.

"I truly thought that it would be harder to charm you, Aleven. I'm really disappointed."

Your facial expression went from anxious to annoyed in a second, which made Rafe smile. And before you knew it, Rafe was kissing you. You were surprised, but you kissed him back. He wrapped his arms around around you but you broke the kiss before it could go any further.  
You just starred at each other in silence, a smile on your lips. Your were still so close to him, you could feel his cold breath upon your face. 

"What-what are we gonna…Are we ?" You asked hesitantly.  
"You don't waste your time, do you ?" He said with a smirk.

You dropped your smile and tried to look more serious.

"Okay, okay."   
"You want me to say it, don't you ?"

You gave him a nervous look, of course you wanted him to say it, but you couldn't tell him.

"We're officialy best friends for ever." He said sarcastycally.

You gave him an annoyed look, before removing his hands from your waist and back. Rafe smiled, proud of himself, he loved it when he annoyed you.

"I love you too." He said.

You instantly smiled and gave him a satisfied look.

"I think that this will do."

Rafe rolled his eyes, while slightly smiling, before kissing you. It was a bit rough, but he didn't push it too far, in fact, he was the one who broke the kiss this time.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Five

One more week went by before Nathan decided to leave, and you still did not know what to do.  
So one night you decided to stay in his room with him to talk about what will happen next.

"What ?! You're not coming ?!" Asked Nathan surprised.  
"No, it’s not that. I just... I don’t know Nate.”  
“It’s because of him, isn’t it? You know that he’s the reason why Sam died?!”

This phrase hurt you.

“No Nate. He didn’t do it on purpose and you know that!”

He rolled his eyes at you.

“Please Nathan come with us, with me.”  
“I can’t do that Aleven.”  
“Please Nate! We’ve talked about it and he wants to go to Boston, and we used to live there you-“  
“Wait, what? He wants to go there? It’s where I’ll be staying with Sully for a while.”

You were as surprised as he were.

“Really?”  
“Yes. But that doesn’t mean that I agree on you staying with him.”

You bit your lips, hesitating to say the truth.

“What is it?”  
“What?”  
“I know this face. You do that when there’s something you want to say but don’t want to.”  
“Ah- you know me too well...”

He smiled.

“It’s about Rafe.”

He looked at you, waiting for you to say something.

“I-I love him Nate.”

He sighed and then shook his head.

“I knew it.” He looked at you worried and disappointed at the same time. “He is not good for you. He will only hurt you Aleven.”  
“Come on Nathan you don’t know that! Let me...try ? I want to see how things goes if I stay with him. If it doesn’t work out I can always come back with you right?”  
“Umm...” he sighed once again. “I guess so. But if he hurts you Aleven, I swear to God I will not hesitate to kill him.”  
“Nathan!”

The following morning Nathan was leaving for Boston.   
Rafe and you were staying two more days, he wanted to take some time to rest and visit the surroundings, and so did you.  
So for two days you visited Scotland, with Rafe, and to be honest it was quite enjoyable.  
You really liked it, you liked him and being in his company. He could sometimes be annoying or rude but he tried to treat you with respect and he did.  
These last two days there were lovely and you really cherished those moments.  
When the time to leave for Boston came you were super excited. You packed your stuff up in less than half an hour and you were so happy. As for Rafe, he was a little more... stressed out.

“I love to travel. But travelling, is horrible.”  
“You don’t like it?”  
“Not really. Being in the plane, or in the train always makes me...anxious. And I hate to say that, but it’s true.”

You sat next to him and took his hands.

“It’s okay really. We all have our fears and things that makes us feel bad. But during the travel I will be with you and everything will be fine.”

Rafe tried to smile at you but he ended up deflecting is gaze.

“I know... and I hope that it will go well.”  
“It will Rafe.”

An hour after his bags were packed and you were both ready to leave.  
The flight was long but peaceful, Rafe ended up falling asleep while you were listening to music.  
When you finally arrived in Boston a black car drove you to Rafe’s loft.  
You were tired and at the same time so happy, it was a weird mix of feelings.

“What time is it?”  
“Eight past twelve.”

You stomach growled, and Rafe smiled.

“Yes we’ll be ordering some food. Let’s just unpack first.”

You smiled.  
In the end, you were quite lucky to cross Rafe’s path and you were sure that you would be happy with him. And you were right.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Six

You used to live in Boston when you were a child, but you don't remember much from it. Now you were back there, for different reasons, and you were going to make new and better memories with Rafe.  
It might be a bit early for the two of you to move in together, but you didn't care. If things worked out it'd be great, it they didn't then you'll deal with it; you had to experience things in life, and not only theft, love too.  
You looked at Rafe, smiling, and he smiled at you too. You entered the hallway of the building, your bags in your hand, a big smile on your face, Rafe next to you. Things were changing, maybe you'll be happy this time.

As you entered in the living-room you couldn’t help but notice how classy it was. It was beautiful and very chic, just like Rafe.

“I really like your taste in decoration, you have got a nice loft.”

He smiled, pleased by your compliment.

“And you haven’t seen all of it.”

He took you upstairs, to his bedroom and he finally unpacked his stuff.

“So I have a question. Do you have a room for me?”  
“A room?” He asked surprised.  
“Yes like, a bedroom or something with a bed.” You said with a little laugh.  
“Sure, the guest’s bedroom is all yours, let me show it to you.”

He put his last bags on the floor and showed you the way to the other bedroom. It was smaller than his but you were happy with it.

“There.” He opened a door next the closet and there was a bathroom.  
“Ooh!” You exclaimed.  
“Now you can unpack your stuff, when you’re done you can meet me downstairs so we can order our food.”  
“Sure!” You said happily.

Hearing the sound of happiness in your voice pleased Rafe a lot, and he gave you a small kiss on the cheek which surprised you because he hasn’t been much of a kisser yet.

When you were done unpacking you met Rafe in the living-room where he was waiting for you.

“Want to order Asian food?”  
“Yes! I would love to test it!”  
“You’ve never tasted Asian food?”  
“Nope. But I have always wanted to try it!”  
“I’m sure you’ll love it.”

Thirty minutes later you were both sitting in the kitchen, face to face while eating your noodles.

“It’s really good.” You said after a first bite.

Then you realized that he was staring at you, amused.

"What ?" You asked  
"You have something, there." He said, before brushing his thumb against the corner of your mouth.

You blushed, which made him smirk.

"I guess that you like it."  
"Yeah, it's so good!" 

Rafe had a mischevious grin on his face and you really didn't wanted to know what he was thinking about.

"You know, I think I'm gonna search a job tomorrow." You said to distract him.  
"What ? Why ?" He asked, raising his eyebrows.  
"Cause I want to earn my own money, you're not going to maintain me!" You said while gesturing your fork.

He narrowed his eyebrows. He was about to say something but instead he smirked.

"What is it ?"  
"Nothing." He said, a mischevious look on his face.

You dropped your fork in your plate because you were finished, and you tried to deflect your gaze from Rafe. You knew what he was thinking about, you were thinking about it too, but you also knew that he wasn't going to try anything unless you gave him your consent.

"I'm gonna take a shower."

You stood up, put your plate into the dishwasher and almost ran toward the bathroom, leaving Rafe in the kitchen, confused about your attitude.  
While in the shower you were thinking about today.  
You moved in with Rafe, with who you were probably officially in a relationship; you still needed to talk with about that.  
You were also thinking about the room thingy. You did not wanted to sleep with him because you were anxious. And you were afraid that he took personally when it wasn’t against him.  
And then you were thinking about having sex with him. It would be the first time. You were young, you turned eighteen last year and you never had a boyfriend, so this was all new for you.  
When you got out of the shower you took a set of underwear that was sexy enough for tonight and put it on.   
You then put a robe on and walked towards Rafe’s room.  
You knocked on the door and heard a “yes” coming from the other side.  
So you slightly opened the door and took a look to see if you could come in, and you saw him, standing in the middle of the room, half naked with a towel on his shoulders and wet hair; and he was breathtaking.

“Am I bothering you?”  
“No you can come in.”

And so you did.

“Do you need or want something?”  
“To stay with you?”

He smiled and walked towards you.

“Sure thing.” He said before kissing you.

And you kissed him back. It became very intense very quickly.  
You wanted it, he wanted it too, so he took your robe off, leaving you in your underwear, his hands started to wander on your body, he quickly took your bra off and made you lay down on the bed.  
You then made love together for a couple hours and you ended up falling asleep next to each other when you were done.  
The following morning when you woke up, Rafe wasn’t there.   
You put your underwear and robe on, went to your bedroom and got dressed up before going downstairs where Rafe was waiting for you.

“Breakfast?” He asked.  
“I’m not hungry, but thanks.”

You got closer to him so you could drop a kiss on his cheek, and then poured you a glass of water to drink.

“So I had an idea, if you’re not busy today would you like to visit Boston with me?”  
“Mmh sure it could be nice.”

You smiled.

“Really?”  
“Yes.” He said before kissing you tenderly.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Seven

And so that day you visited Boston with Rafe. The city was big so you couldn’t see all of its beauty in one day, but still, you saw a lot of it and loved it. It was a beautiful city and you were pretty sure that you would love to live there.  
This evening you talked with Rafe about the city and how you loved it already.  
You were eating diner calmly when he asked you a question.

“Are you sure that you want to search for a job? You know that I have the money to take care of you Aleven.”  
“I am not your sugar baby there’s no need for you to nurture and maintain me, I can make my own money!”  
“Why don’t you accept it?!”  
“Because I don’t want to! I want to be independent!”  
“Why?!”

The tone was going higher and higher as you both spoke, you felt that it was going to explode anytime soon.

“Because I have an opportunity to live normally after all theses years, so let me live like I intend to!”  
“I won’t stop you, i’m just saying that it’s stupid when I have all the money we need.”  
“But see Rafe, I am not you! This money is yours, not mine!”

You were feeling kind of angry towards him for not understanding you.

“And, what if-what if we breakup? Where will I go? How will I survive if I don’t have my own money, uh?”  
“Okay, fine. You got a point here.”

He rolled his eyes, visibly annoyed that you won this argument.

“Anyway. Tomorrow I’ll be searching a job out there, and I won’t stop until I find something to obtain my own money.”  
“Whatever.” Said Rafe, still annoyed.  
“You know you should be happy that I want to do things like having a job, that I’m not some lazy stay at home diamond eating girlfriend.”  
“Yeah, yeah.”

He rolled his eyes once again then stood up and cleaned up his seat and plate before going to his bedroom. And you sighed. You cleaned up what was left on the table and went upstairs. Tonight you were sleeping alone, you were still angry towards him and he was probably annoyed at you.  
And so the next morning around eleven a.m you decided to go out to drop some of curriculums vitae’s to some stores.

“Rafe I’m going out, I’ll probably be out for a couple hours don’t wait on me for lunch.”  
“Okay.”

He was visibly still annoyed about last night, but you didn’t care.  
Today you were happy and determined to find a job and so you would!  
You spent three hours walking around and dropping your c.v’s to every store possible.  
When you finally got back to the loft you were absolutely tired.   
You poured yourself a glass of water that you drank in one sip, then sat on the sofa, and that’s all you remember.  
You opened your eyes, outside the sky was dark, the night had covered the sky of her black coat and her tiny sparkly stars.  
You looked at the hour on the clock; it was nine p.m, you slept for hours.

“Awaken?” Asked à voice from upstairs.

You turned your head and saw Rafe in the middle of the stairs looking at you.

“Hey.” You said with a tiny voice.

He got downstairs and walked towards you.

“Do you think that your job research was useful?”  
“I don’t know.” You yawned. “There was this lingerie store that seemed quite interested, they really need someone as soon as possible, so I hope that they’ll contact me soon.”  
“Mmh, okay.”

He was definitely still not happy about you finding an employment but he wasn’t mad anymore. Maybe he got some time to think about it and realized that it wasn’t that bad.

“Are you hungry?”  
“Yes, yes, yes!”

You abruptly stood up, making Rafe adumbrate a smile on his face.

He watched you eat in silence, but you decided to break it by asking him a question.

“Are you still mad at me?”  
“No.” He sighed. “But I am still not happy about it.”  
“Whatever, let’s not argue about that.”

You both rolled your eyes and you laughed at Rafe.

“What?” He asked, but you kept laughing. “What?”  
“It’s just.” You paused, still laughing. “We both rolled our eyes at the same time.”

He shook his head from left to right with a small smile on the corner of his lips.

“You know, I would have never imagined that I’d end up with you. I used to hate you so much.”  
“So I did I.”  
“If we ever breakup, I’ll hate you even more.”  
“So will I.”

You looked in each other’s eyes and you could see that he was burning inside. So you stood up, grabbed him by his chin and kissed him.

“Well I was certainly not expecting that.” He said after breaking the kiss.

You smiled.

“So are you taking me upstairs now or what?”  
“I could take you right here tho.”  
“Then, do it.”

You were now both standing up and Rafe grabbed you by the waist before kissing you with desire and passion.  
But you both were interrupted by the cellular ringing.  
Rafe sighed before picking up the phone.

“Hello? Oh yes.... mmmh... she’s next to me, I’ll handle her the cellular, just a minute.”

He covered the phone with his hand.

“It’s a lady called Amælia Hewitt, she’s calling from “la Jolie lingerie”, she wants to talk to you.”

You nodded your head up and down with a hesitating smile.

“Hello?”  
“Hello, is this miss Drake?”  
“Yes.”  
“I’m calling because we got your curriculum vitae this morning and we’re very interested by you, we would love it if you could work for us.”  
“Oh really?” You truly were surprised, she seemed so enthusiastic while talking to you, it was very pleasant.  
“Yes. Would like to become an employee of our boutique and work for us as a saleswoman?”  
“Yes! Of course, I’d love too!”  
“Great. Then you can start tomorrow at nine thirty in the morning.”  
“Amazing! I’m so happy.”  
“Then I’ll see you tomorrow miss Drake.”  
“Have a good evening, see you tomorrow.”

And she hung up. You were so happy now, you were super excited about starting to work.

“I have the job Rafe! I have the job!”

He smiled at you. Even tho he wasn’t very happy about you working he was still happy that you were happy. He thought that you were so pure and innocent at this exact moment. He wished he were like you.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Eight

The next day you were starting your new job at La jolie lingerie and you were really excited but also super anxious.  
Rafe insisted on driving you there.

“You’ve got everything?”  
“Yes.”  
“Are you gonna be okay?”  
“Of course.”  
“Okay.”

He dropped a kiss on your lips and you got out of the car.  
You were welcomed by Amælia and another saleswoman named Nathalie, they were very nice and welcoming. They showed you around, explained to you how everything worked and you started working a couple hours later, and you were frankly not that bad at it.  
But in the end this day was quite tiring, you were exhausted after this first day of work.

“So how was it?” Asked you Rafe while you were both enjoying diner.  
“It was really great! It was a bit hard at first but I think that I handled it pretty well in the end.”  
“I’m glad then.” He said with a smile.

And so, life went on calmly like that for a few months.  
You committed yourself into some kind of routine with Rafe, you lived the perfectly happy couple life together.  
You saved some money so you could buy yourself some things and not ask Rafe to do so. You often visited Nate and Sully -well when they were not on a new adventure-.  
You liked this new life you were living but sometimes you missed the thief life. But Rafe tried to keep you stimulated, when something was becoming interesting, when he was in the track of something, anything, you would come with him.  
And that’s what happened when he took you to Egypt.

“Aleven.”  
“Mmh?”

You raised your head from your book and looked at your boyfriend.

“I’ve got something.”  
“What is it?”  
“Well, I’m on the track of something. It’s a friend of mine who told me about this.”  
“Oh tell me what is it!” You said with excitement.  
“There’s an hidden tomb of Sesotris the first that would be close to the town of Al-Qasr.”  
“Ooooh that sounds interesting!”  
“Very. So pack your bags because we’re leaving. Tonight.”  
“What? And what do I tell Amælia?!”  
“That you’re on a business trip with your boyfriend. That’s, close to the truth.”  
“Mmh...”

You later called your boss and explained that you had to leave for a few days, since it was the first time she was really comprehensive and accorded them to you. And so that night you left for Egypt with Rafe.  
You landed in Egypt ten hours later, it was nighttime there, you arrived at your hotel at ten p.m and you directly went to bed.  
You began your searches the day after, Rafe and you. It was hard to work under that hot sun, but you had a few clues to where the hidden tomb could be.  
On your third day there you finally found something.

“There ! There Rafe!”

He dropped what he was doing and ran towards you.

“What?”  
“I’ve found the tomb!”

He helped you dig and after a few minutes the sarcophagus was apparent.

“Oh my God, Aleven!”

He was so happy, he had the biggest smile on his face, and you were even happier to see him like that.

“I knew it was the right thing to do when I choose to take you with me.”

You smiled, you loved him so much, and hearing these words made you so glad.  
You kept digging a bit then opened the sarcophagus.  
The smell was terrible but the treasures were beautiful.  
Pottery, jewels, stones, it was amazing.   
It was your first tomb-digging and theft together and it went pretty well, you left with plenty of treasures.

“Gosh I still can’t believe that we found it like that!” You exclaimed. “It was almost too easy!”  
“What can I say, we’re too good at what we’re doing!” Said Rafe with a bright smile.

Two days later you were back to your homeland, with arms full of treasures. Some of them were sold by Rafe while some others served for the decoration of your loft. You kept one stone -it was blue almost turquoise- to offer to your brother.

“Nathan!”  
“Aleven!”  
“How are you? How have you been doing since last time?”  
“Fine fine, and you? How was that tomb-digging with Rafe?”  
“Great! It was pretty cool actually we had lots of fun!”

Nathan laughed.

“I still can’t believe that you’re with that asshole.”  
“Nate!”  
“Come on, you know he is!”  
“He isn’t!”  
“Whatever, I’m not arguing with you over him.”

You rolled your eyes.

“Anyway. I wanted to see you because I brought you something.”

You took the blue stone out of your bag and he opened his mouth, slightly.

“Oh!”  
“That’s for you.”  
“Thank you. It’s beautiful!”  
“I know! I’m glad you like it!”

He took it in his hand and examined it cautiously.

“It’s your first time without me. You did so well.”  
“Thank you.” You said with a sincere smile.

Out of the blue he hugged you.

“You’re becoming an adult now.” He said proudly.  
“Oh Nathan.” You said with a smile. “Don’t get all emotional on me now!” 

He laughed a little and let go of you.

“Sam would so proud of you too.”  
“I hope so. Thanks Nate.”


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Nine

Days passed, months passed, years passed and you were still with Rafe. Five years. It’s been five years since your brother died. Five years since you’ve moved in with Rafe and you were both still loving each other with passion.  
You had a few arguments over the years of course, some stupid arguments but in the end you were still holding on.  
You even met his parents and even tho his dad could be rude towards him, his parents were still pretty nice and polite with you, they seemed to like you so you were satisfied.  
You were still working at the boutique and even upgraded. You became the director of this shop.  
You also went on a lot of hunts and thefts with your lover.  
You lived through quite a few amazing things and the flame was still burning, you couldn’t ask for anything else because you already had everything.  
And this night, it was very special because tonight you were celebrating your five years anniversary together so he invited you to this very fancy restaurant in town, you had a reservation at eight p.m and you were really excited.  
Every year he prepared something special and different for the both of you and you were never disappointed.  
Tonight you wanted to feel beautiful, so you put on your best dress and your prettiest pair of heels with one of the necklaces he bought you. You put on some makeup and brushed your hair and when you thought that you were pretty enough you went downstairs were you met Rafe. He was wearing a black suit with a blue shirt and a white tie, he was as handsome as usual.

“You’re beautiful.” He said with a smile.  
“And you’re handsome.” You answered back.

You kissed him and he then went outside with you were his driver was waiting for you, in the limousine.  
That night at the restaurant everything went pretty well. The ambiance was great, the view was beautiful and the food was delicious.

“So how are you enjoying the evening so far?”   
“Mmh..” you swallowed your food quickly to answer him. “It’s actually pretty nice, and the food is so good!”

He smiled.

“I’m glad you’re enjoying it honey.”  
“Honey? When did you start calling me that?” You asked before laughing.  
“I’m just trying to be serious.” He said.  
“Oh.” You seemed worried. “What’s wrong?”  
“Nothing babe, nothing.”

He grabbed your hand.

“I was just...” he sighed, he seemed anxious.  
“Rafe, what is it? Please tell me, you seem nervous.”

He sighed once again, then put a knee on the floor and took a tiny box out of his pocket.  
You actually couldn’t believe what was happening. Rafe was proposing to you.

“Will you... do me the honor to become my wife?”

He tried to be confident but you could see that he was really really anxious while you were exploding of joy.

“Oh my God Rafe! I can’t believe this is happening right now!”

You looked at him with tears in your eyes; happy tears.

“Yes. Yes. Of course I’ll marry you!”

You almost jumped on him to hug and kiss him.

“Rafe...”

He looked at you as if you were the brightest star in the universe.

“Will you take this ring?”

You smiled and showed him your ring finger. He took the ring out of the box and placed it on your finger. It was the perfect size.

“It’s beautiful.” You whispered while looking at the diamond.

You both smiled, Rafe seemed to feel way better than earlier as if a weight was taken off his shoulders.

“I love you.”  
“I love you too.”

You rarely said I love you to each other, so this moment was probably one of the most precious of your life.  
Until the people around you in the restaurants started to applause, putting you out of your dreams and bringing you back to reality.

“I can’t believe it.” You said to yourself.

Rafe smiled and grabbed your hand which he caressed.

“I couldn’t be happier right now.” He said.  
“Me neither.” 

He kissed your hand and then a waiter went to your table.

“The dessert is offered by the house. Congratulations.”  
“Thank you so much!”

He cleaned up your empty plates and left you, looking into each other’s eyes lovingly.  
The next day you asked your brother and Sully to visit you because you had something to tell them. They were hesitating at first but you convinced them to come and so they did.

“Hello Nathan, Victor.” Said Rafe before shaking their hands.  
“Rafe.” Said Nathan.  
“Good afternoon.” Said Sully.  
“Hey guys!” You said happily.

They smiled the moment they saw you.

“Hey little one.”  
“Aly!”

They both hugged you and you hugged them back.

“Come into the living-room, take a seat.” Invited Rafe.  
“Do you want to drink something?” You asked.  
“No thanks.” They answered.

You all sat down together on the couch and seats around the coffee table, waiting for you to tell them the big news you were so excited about.

“So.” Said Nathan. “What’s the huge thing you were so happy about?”

You and Rafe exchanged a mischievous look, and you smiled before showing them your left hand.

“Oh my God!”  
“Wow!”

They seemed really surprised.

“So you’re... engaged?”

You nodded your head and Rafe put a hand on your tight.

“Yes.” He answered.  
“Since when?”  
“Well, last night!”

Sully smiled.

“I’m very happy for you little one.”  
“Thank you Sully.”

Nathan looked at you, still surprised.

“I can’t believe that you’re... engaged. And to Rafe. Never would have I believed that it would happen!” Said Nathan.  
“Me neither!” You said while looking at Rafe.

You both exchanged a glance before laughing.

“You know, Sam would have been so happy. Seeing you being so joyful and... complete.”  
“Thank you...”  
“I can’t believe that you’re getting married little one. And that is before I do.”

You laughed.

“You’re too much of a seducer to settle down Sully.”

You all laughed while Rafe was there, looking at you. He did not really fit in with your little family, he knew they were not huge fans of him but they all did their best to get along as much as they could and as long as you were happy with it Rafe was happy too.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Ten

Today was the day. The biggest and best day of your life because today, you were getting married to the love of your life; Rafe Adler. You two have been engaged for a while now and you felt as if this day would never come. But this day, the day you’ve been dreaming of for half a year was happening, right now; as today : may fifteen of the year two thousand and seven you were becoming a bride, and not any bride but the bride of Rafe Adler.  
You were in your lodge getting ready, your makeup has just been done by your best friend, April and your hair was getting done by Amælia.  
Your makeup was bright and glowy but simple. And your hair was getting straightened up and pulled behind your ears, held perfectly straight by some bobby pins.

“And...there !” 

Amælia places your veil on top of your head and adjusted the crown it was attached to, so it would not mess up your hair.  
You looked at yourself in the mirror and smiled.

“I am so pretty!” You exclaimed.  
“You’re not pretty, you’re beautiful.” Said April.

You looked at her with bright eyes.

“Thank you. Thank you both so much you’re helping to make this day the best of my life.”

April hugged you while Amælia caressed your hand tenderly.

“You’re welcome darling.” Said Amælia with a sweet smile.

You stood up, put on your heels. You were finally ready.

“The ceremony begins in an hour, we still have some time for us.” You said.  
“Well, I need to get ready now, I haven’t done my hair and makeup yet.” Said April.

You rubbed your hands and smiled.

“It’s my turn to so your makeup!”

The ceremony began at ten a.m and you got there at ten past one, one minute late, and everybody was already waiting for you.  
As you walked down the aisle at your brother’s arm you were so happy, you were smiling, you wanted to jump and scream and laugh, you were so excited.  
And as you saw Rafe, standing in front of the pastor you couldn’t help but cry.  
Tears were running down your cheeks. Tears of happiness of course. Because it was evident; He was the love of your life. The first, the last, your soulmate, your everything.  
When he turned around and saw you in your bridal dress he smiled. And you could feel that it was a truly sincere smile. 

“Hey.” You murmured as you arrived next to him.

Nathan pat your arm and let go of you.

“You’re beautiful.” Whispered Rafe.

The pastor cleared his throat and finally spoke.

“Ladies and Gentlemen we are reunited in front of God today to celebrate the union of these two beings; Rafe Cadeyrn Adler ans Aleven Oralee Cerelia Drake.”

His speech went on for quite a while, and during all this time you and your husband to be were looking at one another lovingly, and the rest of the assembly was staring at you and the pastor in awe.  
When arrived the time to tell your vows you felt your hands shake a little.

“With this hand I will lift your sorrows. Your cup will never be empty, for I will be your wine. With this candle, I will light your way into darkness. With this ring, I ask you to be mine.” Said Rafe while putting the ring on your finger.

You repeated the vows and the pastor smiled at you.

“I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride.”

And so Rafe grabbed you by the waist, pulled your veil back and got you closer to him so he could kiss you deeply and passionately.  
You put your hands around his neck and smiled during the kiss.  
When you both finally broke it everyone around you was standing up and applauding you, which made you blush.

You grabbed Rafe’s hand and you both walked down the aisle happily, leaving for the limousine who was waiting for you in front of the church.  
One hour later you got out of the mayor’s office. The papers has been signed. It was official, you were now miss Aleven Adler.  
The guests were waiting for you in front of the office, when you got out they applauded you and threw roses petals at you.  
Now that the ceremonies were both over the party could begin.

“But before the party starts.” You said. “The bouquet!”  
“Oh yes.”  
“Yes!” Exclaimed some of the guests.

You smiled, and walked to the platform. All the girls and some of the other guests gathered around, and you threw the bouquet.  
It was Rafe’s cousin, Rebecca who caught it.  
Rafe grabbed your hand and kissed it.

“I’m glad we did it.” Said your husband.

You looked at him, your eyes full of love.

“So do I. You’re no longer my boyfriend but you’re my husband now.”  
“Yes. Miss Aleven Adler.”

You smiled and kissed him tenderly.  
You spent the whole day and night singing, dancing and mingling with the guests and your husband.

“Can I?” Asked Nathan, as he reached out for your hand.

You happily gave him yours.

“Just one last dance. After that we’ve got to go, we can’t miss our flight.” You said.  
“It’s okay.” Said Rafe.

You both smiled and grabbed your brother’s hand as he took you to the dance floor for a slow dance.

“So, how are you doing after this day?”  
“Perfectly fine. It’s probably one of the best days of my life.”  
“I’m happy for you then. I might not be Rafe’s closest friend but he has changed since you’re with him, in a good way so I’m proud of you. You have come a long way since you were born. You’ve become a great woman and a truly good person. Sam would be proud of you.”

You stared at your big brother with stars in your eyes. What he said just made you happier than you were.

“Thank you Nathan. Thank you so much.”

You hugged him before leaving to attend your flight to Scotland.  
Yes, Scotland. Where you both fell in love with each other.  
You spent there three days visiting the country, three happy days, far from everything. Far from home, far from your friends and family, far from work and personal (or non-personal) issues.  
It’s been great, but you were still happy to go home.


End file.
